JackAndSchuyler
by rawrnisnish
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic so read and review.....x
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked over to Schulyer and gently kissed her chest slowly moving up towards her lips. Schulyer had a feeling that what was going on was wrong but at the same time she wanted nothing more than for it to happen. If Lawernce found out, Well that didn't bear thinking about, she had told him that she hadn't felt drawn to Jack even thought it couldn't have been further from the truth. She also didn't want to know what Mimi and Charles would do when they got back from there trip to Washington D.C. Ever since Charles had adopted her and brought her to live in there house, Schuyler and Jack had being fighting there ever growing love for each other.

"Are you sure about this?" said Schulyer.

"Yes what's not to be sure about" said Jack

"What about Mimi? And what happens when Charles And Lawrence find out?" a worried Schuyler said

"We will deal with that when the time comes for now all I want is you," said Jack slowly moving his hands down Schulyer's back just till he reached the small of her back. By now Schulyer had run out of reasons and they slowly moved down from standing onto Jack's wonderfully soft bed. As his hands gently moved or Schulyer's body it seemed more natural now that Schulyer wasn't worried about what would happen. The last thing Schulyer could remember was her pulling off Jack's shirt and him slowly moving her underneath him.

THE NEXT MORNING

As Schuyler woke up she looked over to her right to see Jack lying wide-awake watching her sleep.

"Sorry" said Jack

"Sorry for what? It wasn't that bad" said Schulyer Jokingly

"Not for that, for what's about to happen" Jack said with a loving tone

"What's about to happen?" said Schulyer sitting up and leaning on Jack's chest

"Well when Mimi. Lawrence and Charles find out" Jack said

"Who said they need to find out" said Schulyer naughtily

J

Jack Laughed And Said "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Well I need to do a re-test to be sure "said Schulyer gently pulling Jack towards her and as they began to kiss the were stopped by a sudden opening of the door and standing in the doorway was Charles, Jack's Dad with a look of shock and horror.

"And what is this" Charles shouted

"Well it is what it looks like," said Jack sitting cool and composed with his arm around Schulyer

"Jack you know fine well what this will do and not to mention the embarrassment your sister will be faced with her partner of god knows how many years has been quickly replaced" Charles was now foaming at the mouth

"Father I have had feeling for Schulyer and it has not been easy for me to replace

Mimi but I no longer hold feelings for her and now the bond has broken between Mimi and I and replaced with a newer stronger bond between Schulyer and me.

And with that Charles stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"I think next time we should go somewhere more private like the Waterlily Hotel on 4th and Madison shall we say about eight this evening?" said Jack

"Well I suppose were already breaking the rules so why not,"Schulyer said

The Waterlily Hotel

Schulyer had told Charles she was going to Bliss's and Jack had made up an emergency polo club meeting. Now they were alone and this time completely alone. They had ordered up a bottle of champagne and some prawns and were now sitting eating the while watching New York City go by. The next they knew they were kissing and groping and pulling the clothes off each slowly moving towards the bed, but Jack couldn't wait to get to the bed and lifted Schulyer up against the wall. But something was wrong Schulyer had went unconscious and Jack knew what she needed she needed to feed. As Jack walked down to the bar in the lobby in hope of finding a human familiar for Schuyler he bumped into Mimi his sister in this life but partner in all the rest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mimi

"Does it matter?" replied Jack

"Charles told me about you and the van alen girl," Mimi answered in the most disapproving tone.

"And?" Jack asked

"We might be partners in other life's but in this one were brother and sister there's no escaping me" Mimi stated then walked away in a dramatic fashion

Now Jack had to find a human familiar for Schulyer before she became to weak to feed.

"Perfect" Jack said under his breath

There was a young, average looking bellhop standing at the reception desk this is whom Schuyler would feed on.

"Mhmm thanks " Schulyer said while wiping her mouth " you didn't have to I could have just phoned Oliver" she said whilst propping her self up against the headrest of the beautiful four-poster bed.

"Now there is the small problem of what were going to do next," said Jack Cheekily

"Well I have an idea "said Schulyer while slowly walking over to Jack who was sitting on the couch, she slowly began leaning down towards him slowly kissing him while moving so that she was sitting with her legs open on top of him while they made out she tried to get her hand down to his pant waistband and pull them down he also was playing about with her bra and failing to undo it

"Well this is romantic, "thought Jack forgetting that Mimi and Schulyer could both

Her his thoughts

"Hah you want a hand, " laughed Schulyer

" Yeah" blushed Jack

As they tenderly kissed and fondled each other Schulyer felt something she had never felt before. This was when she knew it she couldn't let Jack be bonded to Mimi. Jack was her's. The rest of the night was just heaven even though this wasn't the first time they'd had sex it felt better than that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Schulyer woke up expecting to find Jack next to her. How ever when she looked for him he was no where to be seen, she started to fume he did not spend a beautiful night with her telling her how much he loved and how he wanted to spend the rest of his cycle with her,

"Don't worry I'm just down getting breakfast" Jack sent via glom

"That's good I thought you'd went and left me " Schulyer replied

"How you even think could leave someone as beautiful as you" Jack sent

All Schuyler could do was blush. She got up and wandered round the room until she realized Jack had opened the curtain and probably any one looking in that room would she a naked Schuyler. This thought made her go and get one of Jack's Shirts and go back and lie on the bed

Jack appeared at the door holding a tray with a rose and food in it, this made Schuyler sit up. She stared at Jack God is was Handsome thought Schuyler,

"Schulyer I can hear your thoughts you know" Jack laughed

"Sorry but it's true" Schulyer said looking embarrassed

"I could say the same thing about you except instead of handsome , hot , sexy , goddess" said Jack with a grin on his face

"shut up " laughed Schulyer throwing a pillow at him

" ehm I had this idea this morning " said Jack " I thought maybe we could go away some place together just me and you no one else?"

" I love the idea but aren't you getting bonded to mimi some time soon?"

" I don't care about her anymore I want it to be just you and me" Jack said whilst staring deep in to her eyes

"well in that case where about did you have in mind?"

" Miami!"

" well we better getting packing then" said Schuyler


	3. Accidently put on and won't let take off

The next morning Schulyer woke up expecting to find Jack next to her. How ever when she looked for him he was no where to be seen, she started to fume he did not spend a beautiful night with her telling her how much he loved and how he wanted to spend the rest of his cycle with her,

"Don't worry I'm just down getting breakfast" Jack sent via glom

"That's good I thought you'd went and left me " Schulyer replied

"How you even think could leave someone as beautiful as you" Jack sent

All Schuyler could do was blush. She got up and wandered round the room until she realized Jack had opened the curtain and probably any one looking in that room would she a naked Schuyler. This thought made her go and get one of Jack's Shirts and go back and lie on the bed

Jack appeared at the door holding a tray with a rose and food in it, this made Schuyler sit up. She stared at Jack God is was Handsome thought Schuyler,

"Schulyer I can hear your thoughts you know" Jack laughed

"Sorry but it's true" Schulyer said looking embarrassed

"I could say the same thing about you except instead of handsome , hot , sexy , goddess" said Jack with a grin on his face

"shut up " laughed Schulyer throwing a pillow at him

" ehm I had this idea this morning " said Jack " I thought maybe we could go away some place together just me and you no one else?"

" I love the idea but aren't you getting bonded to mimi some time soon?"

" I don't care about her anymore I want it to be just you and me" Jack said whilst staring deep in to her eyes

"well in that case where about did you have in mind?"

" Miami!"

" well we better getting packing then" said Schuyler


End file.
